Dead Man's Lost
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Brenda Auston never expected herself to be in a world of violance, lust and tragedy when she joined the crew as a Medical Nurse. Would she be able to stay in the crew or leave everything behind? OCxGroves


**Hi! :D So, this is my first POTC fan fiction so no hates, please? D: I have only seen Strangers Tide and The Black Pearl (TBP was like 4 years ago or something) and I hope that the characters do stay in character. Hope you do enjoy the first chapter of this story, though. This chapter would be told by my OC, Brenda, POV ^^**

**~O~**

The waves surged and crashed with such strength that droplets of the warm water fell against my skin. The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly, warming the beach. Everything was perfect. I leaned back against my hands and looked out at the ocean. I also do wonder how it would feel to go out to sea in a ship. I've never experience it…

"Hello, Brenda!"

I turned and saw my friend, Susan, smiling at me. "Hello, Susan. Good day to you."

"What are you doing?" She asked, kneeling beside me. "All alone here?"

I took in a deep breath, leaning against my hands. "Just relaxing. You don't get to see this beautiful beach everyday."

"I understand you. There have been a lot of wars in this parts."

"I've heard part of it is to capture Jack Sparrow." I let out a loud sigh, closing my eyes. "He must be the cause, hmm?"

"Well, there's claiming for lands also." Susan smiled, nudging my shoulder with hers.

"Yes…I know." I smiled. "So, how's you're shop going?"

"Ugh…" Susan sighed, leaning against her left hand. "Not getting a lot of people to buy my items."

"At least you have a job."

There was silence for a moment so I opened my eyes to see Susan with her mouth wide open.

"You still have no job?"

I shook my head slowly. "Nope…I'm trying though!"

"Brenda, what are you planning as working then?"

I bit my lip, trying not to smile. "I wish to be a sailor."

"A sailor? Oh Brenda, you mean for fighting in wars?"

"Yes. I am interesting in sailing in boats and I am pretty good in fighting."

Susan gave me a worried face before lowering her head down. "But you're father…he was a sailor-"

"I know." I quickly interrupted. "Just because my father died while fighting in a war, doesn't mean that I'll die also. Who knows? I might be able to serve more than my father."

"Brenda," Susan started, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I do hope you know what you're doing…"

"I am, Susan," I looked at her with a reassuring smile. "Trust me."

Susan smiled back at me before she stood up and wiped the sand off her skirt. "Well, I shall get back to my shop. Talk to you some other time."

I waved `goodbye` at her and then turned back at the sea. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind flow through my dark brown hair and cooling my warm face. It was so peaceful…

Just then loud explosion was heard. I quickly stood up and saw a boat burning. I could see people jumping off the boat. I could hear their screaming.

Feeling the urge to help, I rushed out to the docks and stopped at the edge of the platform. I bit my lip as I saw more people jumping off the boat. Looking at the water, I took a step back and when I was about to jump in, a hand come out from the water, causing me to gasp and fall backwards.

I peered over the edge and saw that it was a man. He looked up at me and reached out his hand, his eyes widen in fear.

"Help…" He wheezed, water beginning to flow into his mouth.

Quickly, I grabbed the man's hand and pulled him up to the platform. He started coughing, a bit of water coming out of his mouth. He slumped against the wooden floor and gasped for fresh air. I looked at his chest and saw that his half torn coat and shirt had blood stain. I unbutton his white button shirt apart and saw his wounded chest.

"Sir, you're hurt!" I exclaimed, my eyes widen from shock.

The man closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "I need…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Medical treatment…"

"No worries, sir. I will help you…"

I grabbed his arm and placed it around my neck and helped him to his feet. Once he was on his feet, I got a good hold of him and started walking to my home where he would be treated correctly. Glancing at him, I saw how weak he was getting.

"You're going to be alright…I promise." I whispered, trying to comfort him.

"I-I…hope…" He cast me a look. "Thank you…" He said before going limp in my arms…


End file.
